


The surprise

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, Multi, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Koo thinks that Rocky has been acting suspicious and nobody seems to be willing in helping him understand why.





	The surprise

The most important aspect of Koo’s life was control, be it over himself, his environment or his actions. The more he could control, the happier he was in the long run. It wasn’t a power thing or a need to dominate others, it was a need to control the aftermath and the collateral damage, which there tended to be a lot of in the White Rascals.

Rocky on the other hand was perfectly content with letting things go whichever way they wanted to, fine with sitting there and watching everything play out. Rocky had control over his group, of course, but he was of the belief they were equals united in their goal to protect women, not wanting to be seen as a leader ruling with an iron fist over those he deemed lesser than himself.

In many ways they were opposites, where Rocky poured endlessly over his wardrobe, fingers running over what seemed to be an endless line of white clothes in an attempt to decide what to wear, Koo cared very little about his own clothes. A white button up and simple white trousers with his coat suited him fine, anything beyond that was most likely Kizzy’s intervention, insisting he didn’t have enough ‘pizazz’ in his style. Rocky was militant over everything he had on himself, down to the last gold ring on his little finger. Koo appreciated the care he took in his appearance but could never help himself in thinking he loved Rocky just as much when he’d lie in pajama pants on their bed, absent his silver grill in his mouth and his sunglasses.

Rocky much preferred the quiet nights in they’d share, sitting beside one another on the couch under several blankets watching crappy horror films, enjoying the way someone as straight-laced as Koo would start to squirm when the film would get quiet, practically rolling onto Rocky as soon as the inevitable jump-scare occurred. Rocky loves him enough not to laugh in his face, but Koo is so close to him he can feel Rocky shaking with laughter anyway. Koo lived for the unexpected times, a moment of peace from the others when they walk down the street in the middle of winter, holding hands and standing close enough to brace themselves from the cold.

So when Rocky starts talking about the two original members of the White Rascals, Koo would be lying if he said he didn’t feel completely jealous of two people he’d never met. He’d never been foolish enough to presume that he was the first person in Rocky’s life to join him on his endeavour to save women, yet it doesn’t make it any easier to swallow when he sees these two strangers so comfortable with him, so familiar. Whilst he’s fully aware that he moves closely enough beside Rocky without any verbalisation that he might as well be his left arm, there is something considerably closer between Rocky and his two original business partners.

Kizzy was the first to snap him out of his silence, strutting over to him with a big smile on her face, extending her hand to him politely.

“I’m Kizzy,” she smiles delightedly when Koo kisses her hand on principle, “pleasure to meet you.”

“Koo.” He replies, giving her a firm nod. He can already tell that Kizzy is no doubt the one that had the most influence over White Rascals, even over Rocky himself. Whilst Rocky might given an aim to the group, Koo is under no illusions as to who stylised it and created the image that follows it.

More amusing still, Kizzy doesn’t seem to take kindly to people refusing what she refers to as suggestions, even though anyone with working cognition knows it’s a demand and that they should act accordingly. Whilst she’s firm with the younger members, reminding them that whilst they might be at a club they aren’t there to drink, they are there to look after women, she is also kind where it counts. Lassie and Cosette take to her the fastest out of the newer members, listening to her words so intently that she sometimes has to remind them they don’t have to follow what she says to the last detail. Koo suspects she loves her avid following more than she lets on, though.

Where Kizzy is comfortable being the centre of attention, speaking and being listened to, Kaito is more comfortable being seated beside her in silence. Some in the group mistake it for shyness but Koo can tell just by the way he sits, he’s entirely comfortable and confident in himself, he’s just most likely more content with letting other people do the talking. He smiles to himself as he watches Kizzy with a look of gentle adoration and Koo knows now why Rocky may have been so embroiled between the pair of them, two perfectly fitting opposites.

It’s with this in mind that Koo seeks out the pair, finding them in one of the back rooms at club heaven, Kizzy seated in Kaito’s lap, talking and gesturing loudly whilst Kaito watches intently, like he doesn’t want to miss anything.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he clears his throat slightly, averting his gaze, “I just required a bit of help.”

“Oh, stop being so shy, Koo-chan,” Kizzy scolds, patting beside her for him to sit, “come here and tell us what’s wrong.”

Koo knows better than to argue with her so he sits, readjusting his jacket as he does so. He tries to quell the nerves in his stomach, reassuring himself that this is the right course of action, that the two people beside him wouldn’t judge him but that they would help him. Surprisingly, it’s Kaito that speaks first.

“You seem worried, Koo-san. What is it?” His voice is gentle, his eyes imploring.

“I’m just worried-,” he begins, unsure how to continue, “I think that Rocky may be hiding something from me.”

Saying it out loud seems wrong, Koo thinks, but he needs help. For weeks now Rocky has been acting strangely and Koo is concerned that he may have done something to upset him, that Rocky may be going through something. Whereas before his early mornings were met with Rocky lying beside him, sun shining on his smooth skin, Rocky was now usually gone before Koo woke up, which was suspicious in of itself considering Koo was a natural early riser and Rocky was not. Even when he’d come home, Rocky would just quickly undress and get into bed, telling Koo he was exhausted. It made Koo uncertain, wondering how exactly he could bring up the fact that this is strange to Rocky without making him upset or bringing on a confrontation.

“Why do you think that?” Kizzy snaps him out of his thoughts, her hand on his knee. She looks concerned, petting his knee soothingly.

“He’s been acting strangely. Leaving really early, going to bed really early. He acts suspicious when I ask questions about where he’s going.” Koo replies, shifting uncomfortably. “I just want to know if I’ve upset him somehow.”

“Darling,” Kizzy smiles, running her fingers through his hair to smooth it away from his face, his frequent and frantic ministrations on his own hair having messed it up from its usual pristine style, “I can assure you that you haven’t upset him.”

“How can you know that?” Koo can’t help the frustration building inside of him, trying his best to keep his mask intact, to remain calm and collected.

“Well….” Kaito drifts off, sharing a look with Kizzy. Kizzy shrugs momentarily before nodding, Kaito giving her another look before continuing, “we may know more than we’re letting on.”

Koo stares in confusion, wondering what exactly they could possibly know about what’s been going on, but more importantly, why they would be keeping this knowledge to themselves. The nervous feeling he’s been carrying around for days intensifies, wondering what exactly is going on and why nobody feels he is worth telling anything.

“Rocky told us not to tell you.” Kizzy snaps in front of his eyes, her eyes warm and inviting, Koo momentarily distracted by the silver nail polish on her nails, “But maybe now we might have to….”

Before Kizzy can finally satisfy Koo’s dangerous curiosity, Rocky strolls into the room at full speed, his jacket billowing behind him. When his gaze lands on Koo he looks completely surprised, backing towards the door with his hands behind his back. The worry Koo feels reaches peak, the sudden overwhelming urge to disappear through the floor.

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Rocky muses, keeping his hands behind his back. He shares a look with Kizzy and Kaito, a cryptic one that Koo struggles to decipher. Yet again he is left in the dark, wondering at what point he struggled to recognise every micromovement on Rocky’s face. Before he can get truly frustrated and start asking to be known what was going on right this instant, Lassie and Cosette skid to a halt in the doorway.

“Have you given it to him yet?” Lassie gasps excitedly, elbowing Cosette so violently, Cosette is briefly winded, leaning over and groaning.

“Given me what?” Koo asks, his voice raising slightly, his self-control fraying away bit by bit, “more questions than answers?”

“You fucking morons!” Rocky growls, staring malevolently at Lassie and Cosette with such venom that Koo momentarily forgets his own anger and wonders what exactly warranted such a reaction.

“But you said-,” Lassie’s voice seems to trail off as he takes in the scene in front of him, “oh fuck.”

“Great,” Rocky snaps, “now it’s ruined.”

“We didn’t tell him you got a kitten though, Rocky-san.” Cosette says, matter-of-fact, before Lassie smacks him so hard on the back of his head that it’s the only noise that’s heard in the small room.

“IDIOT. You absolute MORON!” Lassie yells, as though he hadn’t began this downward spiral himself, “you’ve ruined it!”

Koo pauses, looking around, completely baffled. It takes a few seconds to piece together the complete chaos that has unfolded before him in such a short amount of time. _A kitten?_ he thinks, _that’s why he’s been running off this entire time?_

“A…. kitten?” He whispers, the relief flooding him so quickly that he has to push down the urge to sniffle a little.

“I’m going to kill you both myself, later,” Rocky shoots a stare at Lassie and Cosette, who at this point seem to be edging out the door inch by inch, “but yes, sweetheart. A kitten. Isn’t he beautiful?”

He moves forward, his hands now in front of him. Koo has to tries to hold himself back from squealing, but it seems to have already escaped. The kitten is so tiny it can fit in both palms of Rocky’s hands, beautiful all-white fur and stunning blue eyes.

“Rocky,” Koo gasps, a small whine accompanying his soft sigh, “he’s gorgeous. He’s so tiny!”

Rocky sits beside him, gently placing the kitten into Koo’s outstretched hands, his expression so soft it makes Koo even more breathless. He stares down at the kitten who’s snoring so quietly Koo can only just hear him, his tiny paws tucked in.

“It’s your birthday. It was meant to be a surprise,” Rocky moves his arm around Koo’s shoulders, resting his head on Koo’s shoulder, “clearly I didn’t think it through. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me. I was just worried.” Koo smiles at Rocky, unable to hide the complete adoration on his face, “besides. I think this would have made up for it either way.”

Rocky kisses his cheek, content to sit right by Koo’s side as he marvels over the tiny kitten in his hands, running his finger over the fluffy white fur with small ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’. Koo can’t help but wonder how Rocky will ever top this present next year, also wondering how on earth Rocky remembered Koo saying he loves cats all those years ago.

“What do you want to call him?” Rocky whispers, taking special care not to wake the kitten up with sudden noises.

“Yuki, I think,” Koo replies, smiling at him, “he has fur like the snow, after all.”

Rocky nods approvingly, even Kaito leaning over to tickle Yuki’s belly with the most childlike expression Koo ever thinks he’s seen on his face, Kizzy instead watching Kaito with a smile.

“Can we pet him?” Lassie whines from the door, Cosette staring hopefully alongside him.

“No. You never will be able to, get out.” Rocky growls, pointing to the door. Lassie looks heartbroken but Cosette drags him out quickly.

“You didn’t mean that, did you?” Koo stares at Rocky, his eyes crinkling. Rocky laughs, Koo getting butterflies for the millionth time.

“Of course I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe it took me so long to write about White Rascals, but finally, here we are.


End file.
